Magda (Gypsy)
Magda is a female Mordavian Gypsy. It is not her real name (which remains unknown) but a nickname she gives to outsiders. She is the mother of the man who goes by the title Davy, Gypsy Davy, and Blackjack Davy. Background After saving her son, Magda offers the Hero advice. Much of this wisdom comes from her dreams. Magda is also a skilled Tarot Card reader and for a Kopek will use them to aid the hero in his journey. If the Hero has access to magic she will teach him the Aura Spell, and if not she will give him an amulet that offers similar protection. Personality and traits Gypsy Fortune Teller This Gypsy knows many things. Crossing her hand with coin will reveal some very interesting information. What can she reveal to the past, present, and future? What is it that she is afraid to speak of? Where can I find her She is in the center wagon of the Gypsy camp to the far northeast of town. You need to help Gypsy Davy before you can visit her, though. What is her dark secret? She is afraid to speak of the Dark One, although she has a lot of information you need. Return here when you are searching for the rituals, and she will finally tell you about Avoozl. Titles and nicknames *Gypsy Fortune Teller *The Fortuneteller *Magda (the name she goes by with non gypsies) See also *Magda (Hero-U) Behind the Scenes "Gypsy Magda" appears to be a name or female equivalent to "Gypsy Davy" a nickname that Romany give to outsiders. The term Gypsy Magda, or Magda can be traced back to character names in fiction including Dark Shadowshttp://www.vampyres.ca/20070525/page-stage-and-screen/dark-shadows-original-series-synopsis and X-Men, but is probably much older. As Magda is a gypsy she should also have the ability to shapeshift into a wolf. There are two possible interpretation as to Magda being the same Magda that later became gypsy. It is known that Magda is not her real name (she refuses to give her real name to outsiders) so she may have had another name in earlier life (or she goes by the name of her past life and doesn't give out her Gypsy name). In this situation she must have faked her death (Dmitri spoke to her on her 'deathbed' after abandoning him to live with the gypsies. :"I never heard my grandmother speak of him but once.", "When she was dying, my grandmother called me to her side. She said that I had to believe that Piotyr was a good and honorable man." .Dmitri Ivanov (QFG4) According to Corey Cole: :As far as I'm concerned (call it my head canon, since only Lori's opinion is definitive when it comes to Quest for Glory characters and back-story), Piotyr was to marry a woman named Magda (rather than but died fighting the Wraith before they could marry. As was traditional in medieval times, Magda "proved herself" by becoming pregnant prior to the wedding. Besides, when a man and a woman love each other very much... :After Piotyr's disappearance, and bearing his child, Magda avoided the narrow-minded villagers and lived with the gypsies, eventually becoming an important elder and fortuneteller. Hers is a variant on the Rusalka's story - Instead of taking her own life in grief over being abandoned, Magda decided to raise her child and live a rich, full life. :I believe this makes Geoff Dmitri's father. I don't think we learn anything more of Geoff's fate or accomplishments in the game. Despite her distaste for the villagers, Magda would have gone to town for Geoff's funeral (if I'm remembering the "grandmother" occasion correctly). Alternatively Magda is just a popular name and there are two Magdas. Originally the character would have been named "Nadia", however. According to Lori Cole: :Magda was clearly a popular name. :-) :I obviously made a mistake when we were on crunch mode and my brain was fried while writing that hint book. Piotyr's fiancee was named Nadia. She became Dmitri's grandmother. Sadly, this courageous woman who raised her son alone without the man she knew and loved will be forgotten because I got the name wrong. I apologize to her for my shoddy journalism. Technically both could be true if Nadia faked her death (or accidently thought dead, was buried alive and rescued by Gypsies), after living with them started calling herself Magda to outsiders. References Category:Characters (QFG4) Category:Gypsies